Ice dragon of Fairy Tail
by zennone
Summary: Tōshirō Hitsugaya a boy rejected by friends and familly, then a dragon slayer of Lamia Scale and now a mage of Fairy Tail. Will he found Hyōrinmaru in his phisycall form or will he suffer again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Meeting.

There was a forest where all the light of the sun could enter. But even with the light and heat of the sun, it was cooled, very cold. All the animals were forced to leave and the plants stop growing. The forest starting freezing and barley any light could enter it. And there was a boy. A boy that froze anything he touched as he couldn't control he's magic. He was left alone as he's family and friends left him calling him a freak.

He walked until he discovered a cave. It held nothing and was cold as the boy. The boy walked in the cave as he did not care. He walked and what he saw could be described a frozen castle. Everything was frozen and the light from outside made the ice reflect it making it look splendid. The boy heard Ice breaking. He thought it was just the ice melting creating cracks. But it wasn't, he saw the ice moving like a snake and then came the king of the frozen castle. It was a dragon that had no hands nor feet or claws; it had wings and a halo, the dragon was made of Ice. It was tall, mighty and powerful. It was holy.

"Who dares walk in my frozen heaven?!" The dragon of ice shouted as the he's voice echoed within the cave. Its body moves and floated as he moves he's snake like body.

"I… dare…" The boy replied with fear and emptiness. He couldn't run to he's family or friends nor did have place to return. He could only wait for something to happen.

The dragon gazed at the boy standing. "Impossible! How could a child walk within my heaven! It is an Ice age and only mages could have entered my palace, not kids!" The dragon roared out with might and the cave became more and more cold. But it did not faze the boy.

"Are you trying to freeze me?" The boy asked as ice spike where being created where he stands. "Why dos everybody wants me gone?" The boy asked as tear fell from he's eye. Then it turned to snow and flue slowly to the ground and turned into a flower.

The dragon looked at the boy astonished at the power he held. To freeze anything and everything just as the dragon himself. The dragon understood the child's sadness. "Child… would you like to become my kin, my successor?" The dragon asked the child. He did not have any visitor and nor did have a child and deep down he was kind. It was just that human toke that kindness and used it against them.

The child stopped crying and looked at the dragon. He had nothing and yet, he was accepted by a dragon with open arms. "Yes." The boy said filled with happiness.

"My name is Hyōrinmaru, The dragon of the frozen heaven, or the king of the frozen heaven." The dragon said with what could be a smile. "What is your name, Child?" The dragon asked and lowered he's body to the ground.

"My name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya." The boy replied.

"Then I shall make a promise to you that I will never leave you." The dragon replied.

**_Several years later._**

In the frozen cave. The boy stood there as the dragon was gone. The only thing left behind was a sheathed katana on the floor.

"Did you leave me too?" The boy question as they were no answer. "Are the same as the other's? Are you going to break that promise?" The boy was in anger if he did not get a reply.

"Did I ever break a promise?" The boy heard a voice coming from the katana. The same voice as Hyōrinmaru. The boy picked up the katana and looked at it. "I was forced to leave you, but I was able to give you this katana to you. It holds a part of my soul and a part of yours so we may talk and so I may stay with even if my I am not physically there." The dragon said.

"Thank you… Thank you so much." The boy said to the katana holding he's foster father spirit. "Thank you for not being the same as them. For staying with me." The boy said as he hugged the katana and clenched it as hard as he could, with tears falling from he's eye.

END

**Sorry for the sudden ending I know its short but it's just a prologue what did you expect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Hitsugaya was in Lamia Scale will be jumped for certain reason and plot twist.**

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

In Magnolia, a boy was walking down the street and held a small map of the Magnolia. The boy had White short spiked hair, turquoise eye colour. He had a sleeveless T-shirt and had a black scarf around he's neck, black fingerless glove, a blue jeans and white stopped from time to time to asked for direction to a guild, as it wasn't mark on it even though it was knew.

"I paid 700 Jewel for a map that doesn't even show me where the number one guild is!" The boy shouted out, frustrated as he was supposed to be transferred to the new guild a few hours ago. "I'm sure that they're going to be asking why I am so late." The boy continued to walk.

"Do not worry, as long as you explain, they should forgive us." A voice mixed with Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya said. Right behind the boy a dragon made out of ice with wings was flying behind him.

"Daiguren, please don't appear without my authorization." The boy said to the ice maid dragon that floated behind him.

"I am sorry I shall return to you at once." The dragon said and charged at the boy and entered him thru he's arm. The boy grabbed he's arm after and sensed a part of him returning.

After a few more minutes and direction he finally reached the guild. "So this is Fairy Tail?" The boy questioned looking at the banner of the building. The boy opened the door to see a chair flying towards him. He dodged the chair and looked at who threw it, only to see a large quarrel between the supposed mage of the guild. He blinked a few times at the site.

The fight stopped as they realized the door was open. "Oh, It's just a kid." One of them said angering the boy. "Who you calling a kid freak!" The boy shouted at the person who called him a "kid". "Huh! You want to pick a fight kid!?" The same man shouted. "Come here so I can show you a peace of heaven. A frozen heaven." The boy said holding out he's hand as mist started appearing around it and the temperature drop.

"Stop it Macao!" A white hair woman stepped in stopping the fight. "That's no way to treat a child!" She shouted at him.

"Stop calling me a child!" He shouted and the temperature came back to normal. He let out a sigh and did a face-Palme before standing normally again. "Anyway, Is this Fairy Tai?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" The with haired woman asked.

"I'm the transfer mage of Lamia scale." He said plainly.

"You've just missed Master. He left for the annual meeting. But he told me to give you the stamp once you've arrived..." She said making a pause before continuing. "Ice dragon slayer: Tōshirō Hitsugaya." She said with a smile and there was complete silence.

"_Great, now I have to prove it…" _He thought before a large outburst proved him wrong.

"Yay, we've got a new dragon slayer!" "Another strong member!" "That's a man!" "Great another ice freak…" "Maybe he can cool my drinks." Etc, etc…

Hitsugaya blink a few times to get the information circulating thru he's mind. "Is that normal?" He asked the white haired woman.

"Before, no. But after Natsu came yes." She replied with a smile. "Please follow me." She said walking away towards the bare.

As she said, he followed her to the bare. He waited there for a few minutes looking at the Fairy Tail member that are still celebrating, then she came back with the stamp in hand. "What color do you want you're mark to be and where?" She asked getting close to the boy.

He lifted he's arm and pointed at the lower part of he's upper arm. "Blue." He said making the woman understand.

She put the stamped on it making he's guild mark appear in blue. "There." She said with her smile.

"Thanks,…" He couldn't finish as he didn't know her name.

"Mira or Mirajane Strauss." She said.

"Thanks, Mira." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome." She said still having her smile.

"Fight me!" He heard a shout behind him. He slowly turned to see the pinked haired boy with he's fist in fire.

He's first and fastest response. "No." He said making Natsu surprised.

"He said no so fast." A blue cat said.

"I said fight me!" Natsu jumped at Hitsugaya that looked at him with cold eyes.

"Roar of the ice dragon!" Hitsugaya shouted releasing a huge amount of blue flames engulfing Natsu, after he closed he's mouth and the blue flames disappeared revealing a frozen Natsu. "When I say no, it's a no." He said as if nothing happen.

END

**Sorry for the small chapter.**


End file.
